This invention relates generally to communications information and more particularly to determination of call information.
A long-distance network commonly employs network control points (xe2x80x9cNCPsxe2x80x9d) in storing information concerning the handling of calls. Global title translation (xe2x80x9cGTTxe2x80x9d) allows mapping of called and calling numbers to the correct NCPs, such as for determination of services to be provided in conjunction with particular calls. GTT is usually performed in real time during every call setup. So, the look-up in GTT has severe time constraints on its execution.
Typically, GTT executes on satellite processors within a long-distance switch. However, many long-distance switches have significant constraints on RAM memory.
Furthermore, the range of valid called and calling numbers is potentially very large. So, the capacity for the GTT database taxes available memory. Moreover, it is desirable to support efficient on-line provisioning of the GTT database, as well as capabilities for easy expansion.
Pursuant to the present invention, shortcomings of the existing art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of employment of a decreased-size representation of a first portion of automated number identification information with a second portion of the automated number identification information in determination of a network control point address.
The invention in one embodiment encompasses a method for determining from automated number identification information a network control point address that stores information related to call handling. A representation is determined from a first portion of automated number identification information. The representation has a decreased size relative to the first portion of the automated number identification information. The representation is employed with a second portion of the automated number identification information to determine the network control point address.
Another embodiment of the invention encompasses a system for determining from automated number identification information a network control point address that stores information related to call handling. The system includes a first stage component and a second stage component. The first stage component determines from a first portion of the automated number identification information a representation having a decreased size relative to the first portion of the automated number identification information. The second stage component employs the representation with a second portion of the automated number identification information to determine the network control point address.